El juego del gato y del ratón
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Un simple juego del hombre murciélago y de la gata, que se puede repetir las veces que ambos quieran. Cuando ella lo atrapa, el ratón cae en sus garras y luego, él tiene que atraparla. Un simple juego del gato y del ratón.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Batman_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comcis._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Batman x Catwoman. Inspirado con el comic de Silencio parte I y II. Solo me dio la idea jajaj tampoco me apegue para que salga igual al comic jajaj. "Letra entre comillas y cursiva" son los pensamientos_

 **Summary:** _Un simple juego del hombre murciélago y de la gata, que se puede repetir las veces que ambos quieran. Cuando ella lo atrapa, el ratón cae en sus garras y luego, él tiene que atraparla. Un simple juego del gato y del ratón._

* * *

 **El juego del gato y del ratón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Quiero ocultar la verdad, quiero protegerte…_ _ **~ (1)**_

* * *

La noche se apodero de toda la ciudad el ambiente sombrío y apagado, la luna, las estrellas y la brisa fresca del invierno que mandaba a volar las hojas que caían de los árboles pero esto no le preocupaba al ciudadano común. Lo que más le preocupaba a los habitantes de ciudad Gótica es que cada vez que cae la noche llega la oscuridad, y en la oscuridad regresan los criminales más peligrosos de esta ciudad. Donde haya oscuridad, existía el crimen y donde hay crimen él regresa para hacer justicia. De día, puede ser tranquila porque entre la multitud de empresarios; empleados y otros trabajadores recurrían a una rutina diaria de ir y volver. Algunos corrían para llegar rápido al tren, otros subían a taxis y los millonarios tenían su limosina con su chofer. Ciudad Gótica es un buen lugar para vivir pero de día. Al caer la noche, esas rutinas cambian y nadie transita de igual manera: lastimosamente, tiene esa mala reputación de las calles peligrosas. Metrópolis es más "limpia", las revistas y encuestas lo dicen pero ambas ciudades tienen a sus héroes; Metrópolis tiene a Superman y ciudad Gótica tiene a Batman. Eso alivia al ciudadano pero no a los criminales.

Unos pasos apresurados corrían para tomar velocidad y saltar entre edificios, trepar si fuera necesario, con sus garras o con un empujón de su látigo. Es una suerte que, el hombre de acero no la persigue y no le agradaría estar en los zapatos de los criminales de Metrópolis. Ella podía ver todo, de día era una ciudadana común llamada Selina Kyle pero de noche su rol cambia, camuflándose con su disfraz de gata bien ajustado a su físico femenino para robar joyerías y quizás salvarle la vida a otra persona, cuando la oportunidad se presenta. Es una anti heroína, conocida como Catwoman. Tiene razones para hacer aquellas acciones entre salvar y robar. A veces le gusta llamar la atención de un héroe misterioso, un caballero que deambula por la noche y hace justica con mano propia.

Lo curioso es que ella no sabe su nombre, no conoce su identidad y no quiere saberlo. ¿Por qué? Catwoman siente esa interminable atracción física hacia el caballero oscuro, mejor conocido como Batman: la pesadilla de los criminales. El misterio que envuelve a este sujeto le encanta, a veces ha utilizado sus encantos para manipularlo. Lo interesante también es que, el murciélago siente esa atracción física, las emociones y los sentimientos no están involucrados, no siempre. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de bajar la guardia, bueno, Selina si lo hizo pero Batman siempre se mantenía en ese escudo de hielo. Aunque no siempre él fue así, si alguien supiera las incontables veces que logro derretirlo bajo sus encantos. Sin embargo, muchos de esos encuentros "nocturnos casuales"; donde las identidades no eran reveladas, ambos tuvieron su momento y se podría decir que las emociones y quizás los sentimientos fueron el combo de aquellas noches inolvidables.

Kyle puede que sea una ladrona, pero no sabe es que si se ha robado el corazón del misterioso caballero oscuro. Que durante el día, es el multimillonario que había perdido a sus padres en su pasado, el encargado de la empresa Wayne y sí también se podría decir el ciudadano emblemático de la ciudad. Bruce Wayne, humilde, respetado, fuerte, serio, carismático y coqueto que resulta un imán para las mujeres. De noche, es el emblemático murciélago enmascarado, Batman. Ellos dos eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Selina ya no es un misterio de identidades para Bruce, porque supo su identidad pero ella todavía no y cree que es lo mejor para todos.

Bruce Wayne no siempre supo mantener los noviazgos, no es porque sea solo un "mujeriego" la cuestión se trata del peligro en que podría involucrar a cualquier mujer con la que este. No importe el villano, lo que más importaba era la vida de una persona a quien este dentro de su entorno de sus seres queridos. Por ejemplo, todos sus aprendices que estuvieron en el manto de Robin. Jason Todd, el segundo Robin es un ejemplo de su fracaso, como protector. Por eso no quiere a nadie a su lado...Excepto ciertas cuestiones.

El ahora se trataba de capturar a la gata que corría y trepaba con tanta agilidad a los techos de los edificios. Él trataba de seguir el mismo ritmo que ella. El juego apenas estaba comenzando, un juego de ida y vuelta que solo ellos hacían.

― ¡¿ _Te estas cansando, Batman?!_ _―_ una risita juguetona se escapaba de sus labios. El sujeto enmascarado gruño molesto, ya había perdido la cuenta de las joyerías que ella robo ― _¡Atrápame si puedes!_

― ¡Catwoman, ya es suficiente! ―exclamo con agitación al seguir corriendo y saltando. Entonces, en ese momento Batman utilizó su batgarra para elevarse con la ayuda de una escultura de gárgola y en pleno aire con su capa se prepara. Si, está planeando directamente en picada contra ella.

De pronto, ella se detuvo en seco y volteo bruscamente hacia atrás. Sin darse cuenta que él cayó sobre su cuerpo. Reteniéndola contra el suelo del techo de un edificio, una forcejeaba el agarre del sujeto enmascarado. Para ellos esta situación fue cambiando porque cuando hicieron contacto visual, sus orbes verdes claros interactuaban con esos ojos azules que les encanta verlos al estar siempre en esta posición: que él quiera poseerla a ella, quizás no dicen nada en ese preciso momento pero sus ojos y sus cuerpos se estremecían un poco…

" _No me quiero imaginar cuando estemos en otro momento intimo."_ Pensó ella al morderse su labio inferior―Pues otra vez estamos aquí arriba―hablo con cierto tono seductor, su mano derecha se libera del agarre del hombre murciélago y pasaba sobre los hombros de este para acariciar su físico bien trabajado.

―Esta vez no, robaste varias joyerías de la ciudad―comento este tras haberle agarrado de la muñeca derecha―Devuelve lo que robaste.

Bruce asomaba su rostro porque internamente no podía luchar contra sus instintos, quizás no lo admite tan fácilmente pero la ama…

―Sabes… Los ojos son la puerta del alma―cambiaba de tema ella insistiendo en atraerlo a sus labios _. "Tienes que ser mío de alguna manera."_

" _Y si lo hago, te vas a escapar de nuevo como siempre…"_ pensó Batman buscando alguna excusa para resistirse a estos encantos, si fuera por él ya se había entregado nuevamente a la lujuria pero en este caso tenia que recuperar lo que ella robo. Aunque su corazón también se lo robo pero no lo dirá. Sus manos recorrían sus curvas hasta que sintió un bolso que se hundía por sus piernas ― ¿Qué ves en mis ojos? ―interrogó curioso y con un semblante seductor.

Ella se relamía sus labios carnosos porque iba a responder ese tema pero ambos callaron el momento con un beso muy apasionado, el hombre murciélago bajaba sus labios por su cuello y la gata inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás poco a poco se acercaban al momento lujurioso; este la levantaba para apoyar sobre su regazo y con haber logrado ver el bolso de las joyas, continuaba besándola tan intensamente para engañarla…

Ahí fue cuando pudo arrebatarle el objeto y quedárselo pero Selina quería insistir aun más…

―L-Lo siento pero en otro momento jugamos al gato y al ratón―musito Batman al detener esa fuerte atracción apasionante en donde sus instintos los llamaban ―.Mejor en otra noche.

― ¿Por qué hoy no? ―cuestiona haciendo una mueca de disgusto. _"Casi lo atrapo, maldición."_

―Porque ya cumplí con mí deber ―respondió en seco y frívolo.

Los ruidos de las ambulancias, bomberos y patrulleros captaron la atención de batman; la gata observa que un edificio se estaba incendiando y quedaba a cuatro cuadras de donde ambos estaban ahí parados. Cuando no sintió su bolso con las joyas se molesto con él pero tras haber volteado bruscamente para mirarlo ya no estaba…

" _Es muy típico de él"_ pensó con tan solo verlo planear con su capa para dirigirse al incendio―. Es una lastima.

Selina ni siquiera se dio cuenta que en su pierna izquierda tenia un chip de rastreo, quizás Bruce lo agregó a su traje cuando le acariciaba su cuerpo.

―Vamos a repetir el juego del gato y el ratón, Selina―murmuro por lo bajo para sonreír de lado.

La silueta de batman se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad. Ambos saben que tarde o temprano ese divertido juego se repetirá nuevamente y como siempre en cada "noche casual".

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **(1): Inspirado con la canción de Every Night (Cada Noche) de Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **¡Hola de nuevo! Les presento mi fanfic de Batman x Catwoman que lo tenia escrito antes pero la idea no tenia del todo cerrado jejej… Espero que les guste, seria mi primer fanfic de esta pareja que me encanta al igual que The Joker x Harley Quinn… (Se lo que es la relación de ese par de locos)**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
